


A Box and A Cake

by PetraMysticaCLXV



Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Ghost Joe Hills, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, References to Depression, Winged Charles | Grian, X tries to be the stern figure, fails immediately, mute tommyinnit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV
Summary: Having a new member of the world is hard for its old and new residents, but it seems that many welcome the new person.
Series: Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830
Comments: 11
Kudos: 610





	A Box and A Cake

**Author's Note:**

> we don't step any lines...

Xisuma was tempted to now allow the ghost that Joe informed him off into their world. Not until False saw the name of them.

“Let him in, X, I’ll vouch,” she said, “I’m sure Cub, Grian, and Ren will agree with me,”, a fog of steam appeared and disappeared from inside of Xisuma’s helmet,

“I’ll let him in then,” he gave in, and two notifications popped into everyone’s communicators,

[joehillssays joined the game]

[TommyInnit joined the game]

* * *

“Don’t worry, fire spread is off in this world, you can set fire on anything in this world, and it won’t burn,” Joe assured the young ghost, who is allured by the nether portal’s purple mists. A puff of fireworks is muffled by the water above them, and with the splash of liquid and zoom of red entered the hub,

“Tommy?!” its the winged watcher, Grian, who halted immediately when he saw the boy, “What… happened?”, the blonde hermit shook his head, “You know, this is not the place to talk about this, let’s go to Keralis’ cafe, the place makes the best cakes in the district,”,

The three entered the portal to be hugged by the heat of the nether realm, birdcage like buildings peppered in the biome, all of them beautifully crafted, some are white, some are aquamarine. Grian entered the portal to the CowMoocial district first, then Joe let Tommy in it next.

* * *

The cafe is cozy, the sweet scent of pastries filled the room, Joe and Tommy shared the cake, while Grain munched on his bread, a thunderous collection of footsteps stormed to the cafe, and another blonde came into the establishment,

“Hello Joe, Grian,” a hesitation, “Tommy,” False nodded and took another chair, clicking and Tommy is buried in his communicator,

[I didn’t think that I know all of you] typed in it,

“We played in tournaments, against each other, I thought you were in good terms with the people in your server,”,

[We weren’t]

[apparently]

[its just war in there]

[they all betrayed me and left me]

[and now banned me from there]

[im probably shit too]

[since i can remember burning a house then my disks]

“You can stay here for a while, it’s nice to have another blonde here,” Grian grinned, “You can stay in the Upside Down if you liked the nether,"

"Or Ren’s base, I talked to the werewolf, he said you’re always welcome there, since we enjoyed your company in MCC despite it being against one another,” False threw a shulker box to the young ghost, said young ghost stared at Joe, Joe shrugged,

“I can’t really offer you much, I live alone in my winery, but I’m mostly at Cleo’s zoo helping her, and its also mostly made of light materials, but you can always call me with the communicator, I’ll come by immediately,”,

“I’ll just warn you about the rules in here,” a new stern voice of Xisuma is heard, “No griefing, no stealing, if you accidentally break something try to fix it or call on us so that we can help you, no one will try to hurt you here, so we trust that you will do the same for us,” the admin handed him another shulker box, unlike the first one which is filled with tools and blocks, this one is filled with honey and potions,

“I should leave, something went wrong in my brewery again,” some characters float in the man’s helmet, and Xisuma left.

But the voidkind came to a halt before disappearing, he took off his helmet, that hid his purple eyes and a smile,

“Welcome to Hermitcraft,”.

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy's perspective may come in the next one-shot


End file.
